youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Toontown Story 3
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 2010's Disney/Pixar film, "Toy Story 3". Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Buzz Lightyear - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jessie - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Mr. Potato Head - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mrs. Potato Head - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Slinky Dog - Mushu (Mulan) *Rex - Genie (Aladdin) *Hamm - Olaf (Frozen) *Sarge - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soliders - Bandar-log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Young Andy Davis - Lucien Cramp (The Cramp Twins) *Teenage Andy Davis - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Baby Molly Davis - Young Anna (Frozen) *Young Molly Davis - Adult Anna (Frozen) *Mrs. Davis - Mrs. Cramp (The Cramp Twins) *Young Buster - Rude Dog (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Old Buster - Roobarb (Roobarb and Custard) *Bullseye - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *The 3 Aliens - Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear and Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Barbie - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *Ken - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Bonnie Anderson - Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Mrs. Anderson - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Trixie - Eden (Aladdin TV Series) *Dolly - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Buttercup - Tidyup (Stoppit and Tidyup) *Mr. Pricklepants - Francis (Oliver & Company) *Chuckles - Uncle Grandpa *Peas-in-a-Pod - Kit, Molly (TaleSpin) and Little Bear *Stretch - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Chunk - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Twitch - Constantine (Muppet Most Wanted) *Sparks - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Big Baby - Flicky the Bird (Sonic Adventure) *Jack-in-the-Box - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas & Friends) *Chatter Telephone - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) *Bookworm - 4 (Numberjacks) *Broken Train Toy - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Gus (Rocket Monkeys) *Rabbit Doll - Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear and Yogi Bear *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Magneto and Toad (X-Men) *Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Coconuts, Scratch and Grounder (Adventures of the Sonic the Hedgehog) *Adult Sid Phillips - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Train (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Daisy - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Stinky Pete - The Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Utility Belt Buzz - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Tour Guide Barbie - Mrs. Fieldmouse (Thumbelina) *Amy's Barbie Dolls - Duchess (The Aristocats) and Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) Scenes: *Toontown Story 3 part 1 - Western Adventures/Opening Credits *Toontown Story 3 part 2 - Andy's Grown Up (aka Link) *Toontown Story 3 part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Toontown Story 3 part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Toontown Story 3 part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Toontown Story 3 part 6 - Roger Rabbit Leaves/Rough Play *Toontown Story 3 part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Lucy) *Toontown Story 3 part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Toontown Story 3 part 9 - Commander Rourke's Officer *Toontown Story 3 part 10 - "I See Andy (Link)"/Locked Up *Toontown Story 3 part 11 - Uncle Grandpa's Story of Commander Rourke *Toontown Story 3 part 12 - "The Man with the Golden Gun"/Daybreak *Toontown Story 3 part 13 - Roger Rabbit's Advice from a Tank Engine *Toontown Story 3 part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Toontown Story 3 part 15 - Amos Mouse' Closet/"Prison Riot!" *Toontown Story 3 part 16 - Spanish Donald Duck *Toontown Story 3 part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Toontown Story 3 part 18 - Dump/End of the Line *Toontown Story 3 part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Toontown Story 3 part 20 - Goodbye Andy (Link) *Toontown Story 3 part 21 - We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) *Toontown Story 3 part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Movie Used: *Toy Story 3 (2010) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games/CD-i Games Used: *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit: Trail Mix Up *Classic Donald Duck Shorts *The Prince and the Pauper *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Kingdom Hearts (1-3 Video Game) *House of Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Quack Pack *Robot Chicken *Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Oliver & Company *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppets Take Manhattan *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets from Space *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Mulan 1 *Mulan 2 *Aladdin 1 *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Frozen *The Cramp Twins *Rude Dog and the Dweebs *Link: The Faces of Evil *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *Roobarb and Custard *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild *TaleSpin *Dumbo *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Hydronauts *64 Zoo Lane *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Peter Pan 1 & 2 *All Tinkerbell Movies *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Ben and Me *Thumbelina *The Pebble and the Penguin *Danger Mouse *Sonic Adventure *Hey There It's Yogi Bear! *The Secret of Nimh *Old Bear *Uncle Grandpa *The Princess and the Goblin *The Sword in the Stone *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Numberjacks *Rocko's Modern Life *Rocket Monkeys *Ren and Stimpy *Shrek 2 *Pryde of the X-Men *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Conker's Bad Fur Day *The Princess and the Frog *DuckTales *The Aristocats *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse Gallery: Category:Disney and Sega Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions